Trains, Kisses and Love
by LadyBrannon
Summary: This is a short story about Hermione and Severus. Hermione has returned to Hogwarts. Severus never left. Can they find each other now that they are living under the same roof as adults? My inner eye says that they can and they do. A little romance concern


_Author's Notes: This is a little plot line that I could not get out of my head about Severus Snape and Hermione Granger; it is now a completed short story. This is all Post-Hogwarts; I don't care for student-teacher relationships all that much; therefore, all are adults._

_This was also a much needed break from packing, writing the Merlin Trilogy and many, many other things! LOL! _

_Don't worry, if you are a Merlin trilogy reader. I am still ahead of schedule on that story. Posting will begin by the end of February._

_I do not, in anyway, own any part of the HP Dynasty. I simply do this for fun, not cash. Seriously, I do this for fun and nothing more.  _

_Hugs to all, LadyBrannon_

Prologue 

            Hermione Granger looked back one more time. It was hard to believe that she had finally finished her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The lovely castle in the far distance had been her home for seven, glorious years. Now it was off to another school, and she knew it just would not be the same. The gentle humming of the steam engine did little to quell her uneasiness. 

            She sighed again and turned back around to watch her two best friends in the world, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Ronald Weasley, the youngest male Weasley. They were currently sitting beside each other looking through a Quidditch play book. The silence of the compartment would randomly be destroyed by whooshing noises and arms flailing around detailing an interesting play they had found. 

            Hermione couldn't help it; she rolled her eyes. She loved them; she really did. However, their incessant allowance of Quidditch to run their lives was more than she could take today. Her point was further made when Harry's ex-girlfriend and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, walked into the room. 

            Ginny quickly and quietly sat down beside her. She leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, asking if she would join her for a brief walk through the train to say their goodbyes to a few special people. 

            In the meantime, Harry had noticed his ex-girlfriend. Hermione sensed Harry's attention before she saw it. The room was very quiet and Ginny looked to be pointedly not looking over at the guys. 

            "Hello, Ginny," Harry quietly said. Hermione, despite her best intentions not to, winced. The break up between Ginny and Harry had not been pleasant. Ginny, although a Quidditch player too, had grown tired of the incessant chatter about the wizard game. At first, Ginny, with Hermione's help, had tried to understand that Quidditch was the one thing that Harry could escape with. On the field, he was Harry Potter, good for something other than defeating a Dark Lord when he was 15 months old. Ginny tried; Hermione knew how much it had cost Ginny to keep trying. In the end, Ginny, despite loving Harry with all her heart, just could not take the seriousness that he gave to the game, but not to the rest of his life…Ginny and school. 

            "Harry," Ginny softly replied without looking at him. 

            "Come on, Ginny. We have people to meet and greet," Hermione said as she stood to leave. She wanted to end the uneasiness for them all. 

            "No- wait! Ginny-," Harry began but was quickly cut off. 

            "Goodbye, Harry," Ginny said as she dashed out of the room. Hermione had seen the tears rolling down her cheeks. She softly sighed and gave her best friends a long, hard glare before following Ginny out. 

            She caught up with her a few compartments down. Ginny was standing with her shoulder to the wall and silently crying. She took one look at Hermione and launched her self at her. 

            "Hermione," Ginny sobbed, "I'm not sure I am strong enough for this." 

            "Of course you are, Ginny. Not only are you a brave Gryffindor, but you are a woman. You did what was right. Remember what I told you, if he really loves you, he'll come back." 

            "Did he just try to come back? Did I just walk away from him again?" Ginny loudly whispered with fear evident in her voice. 

            They both jumped at the sound of a throat clearing. They turned to see their Potion Master, Severus Snape. 

            "Well, come in," he snarled. 

            When they gave him a perplexed look, he gave a deep sigh and said, "Not everyone wants to hear about the woes of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I'm trying to afford some comfort for others. Now get in here." 

            They slowly nodded and followed their professor into the compartment. He took a seat next to the window, cast a silencing charm around himself and began to read out of an old tome. 

            Ginny arched her eyebrows in an obvious question to Hermione, but Hermione had no answer forthcoming. She shrugged and imitated the actions of Snape; she cast a silencing charm around them and began talking with Ginny again. 

            "Ginny, this will work out. How long did you crush on Harry? Years! YEARS! He finally came to you! Remember? He came to you! He asked you out! He was the first one to say 'I love you!' It was him, Ginny, not you. I know Harry loves you. The problem is that he is a boy in a man's body. He'll be back. The question you have to ask yourself is…are you willing to wait for him?" 

            "I am; you know I am," Ginny replied. 

            "Then your decision is made. However, there is nothing keeping you from enjoying life until Harry Potter figures himself out. So, where are Dean, Seamus, Neville, and the others?" 

            "Down the hall about three compartments," the snide voice said. 

            Hermione and Ginny both gasped in shock. Apparently, Snape had been listening to their conversation, after all. 

            "How rude and I cast a charm and everything," Hermione said.  

            Professor Snape snorted and shrugged. "It comes with the _titillating_ job of having to teach hormonal teenagers. It's a nice little invention for us of _authority_. No pun intended, of course." 

            "That doesn't make it right," Hermione indignantly said. 

            At this point, Ginny gently excused herself from the room. Hermione waved her off; her eyes never leaving the face of her former professor. 

            "Maybe not, but it does help keep incidents down within the castle." 

            "We aren't in the castle." 

            "You are a plethora of knowledge, aren't you?" he retorted with a fair amount of wit and a great smirk. 

            "You aren't my professor anymore. I don't have to take this," she said.

            "There's the door, Miss Granger," he said and emphasized with a wave towards the compartment door. 

            "You are a cruel, sadistic man. You are unfair. You are mean. You are the most insufferable bastard I have ever met," she spat at him.

            "Ahhh, I do so enjoy reaping the benefits of a job well done. Thank you, Miss Granger, for assuring me that my time was well spent with your class." 

            "Go choke on pumpkin juice, you bastard." 

            "I believe I shall," he said as he stood to leave the compartment, "It has to be more fun than listen to you and your obnoxious prattle."

            Hermione had no idea what grabbed her at that moment. Perhaps it was all the anger she had felt in the seven years as his student, or maybe it was the latent anger with Harry about Ginny, but whatever it was…it caused Hermione to react. 

            She jumped in front of Snape and placed her hands on his chest. With a vicious shove, she sent him sprawling back into the seats. Before he could garner any type of response, she jumped on top of him, grabbed his face between her hands and planted one on him. 

            At first, the kiss was harsh and punishing, but, eventually, both mouths became pliable. Hermione was shocked at the taste of her professor…make that ex-professor. He tasted of cinnamon, spicy and alive. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and gave it a little nip. She was delighted when he gave a welcoming moan in response. She was also delighted to find that he was giving her entrance to his mouth. 

            Hermione removed her hands from the sides of his face, placed them around his body and pulled him closer. She used her tongue to tease his and to taste him completely. She explored his mouth. He was warm, wet and all male, and she sucked on his tongue enthusiastically when she felt his arms go around her and pull her close. 

            Hermione did not want to ever let go, but soon oxygen was needed and she pulled back. She stared in the obsidian wells of the eyes before her. Before anything could be said, a startled gasp was heard. Hermione whirled around to see who had gasped. There was Ginny with her mouth hanging inelegantly open. 

            Hermione could feel Snape pushing her off of him. She put her feet on the floor, cleared her throat, and asked Ginny if she was ready to go back to the other compartment. 

            Ginny half nodded and Hermione took this as a sign that it was a good time to leave. She gently grabbed Ginny by the upper arm, spun her around to face the door and pushed her through. But before she left the compartment, she gave one last look, over her shoulder, at Professor Snape. 

            He was gingerly touching his lips with his fingers. He had a rare, half-smile on his lips and did not see Hermione watching him.

Four Years Later… 

            Hermione Granger was ecstatic. She had just completed her four year degree (actually she had double majored) at Cambridge, a non-magical institution! She had worked hard and had her two Baccalaureate degrees in Physics and Mathematics to show for it.  Then, to make everything perfect, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had showed up. Hermione had sent them what would have been her parents' invitations. They had not responded, so she had not expected them to attend.  

            As soon as the ceremony was over, Hermione ran to her former professors. 

            "Professors," she said as she happily approached them with her arms outstretched. 

            "Miss Granger, we are so proud of you!" Minerva McGonagall said as she wrapped her arms around the young woman in a friendly hug. 

            "Thanks," Hermione said with a touch of embarrassment. 

            "Miss Granger, your parents would have been so proud of you. You are a wonderful, young woman with the world at her feet." Albus Dumbledore said with a smart twinkle in his eyes. 

            "I know they would have been proud of me, just as I am proud of them," she said on a whispered sigh. "Who would have thought that the end of the world's most tenacious, evil wizard would have occurred at my muggle parents' home? It was extraordinary, when you think about it, that they were still alive when all the aurors arrived. Ironic that they died fighting against a man who was half-muggle himself, but there is no need in getting bogged down in sad memories. They _would_ have been proud of me, just as I will always be proud of them. Would you like to join me? I am having a celebratory lunch at a local pub." 

            "We would be delighted to. Who else is here for this remarkable day, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

            "Somewhere in this large gathering is Ginny Weasley. She graduated today as well...a whole year early too! Did you know?" Hermione responded with excitement. 

            "Miss Weasley, as well, you say! This is a great day! Two of my students graduating from one of England's most prestigious Universities all on one day is certainly something to celebrate. How about we head back to Hogwarts and allow the House Elves to create you and Ginny a feast? I would assume that the Weasleys are here as well." 

            "You assume correctly, Professor Dumbledore…" she said, but was cut off by her former Professor. 

            "Please call me Albus, dear," Albus Dumbledore corrected his former student. 

            "Umm- all right- umm- Albus, the Weasleys are here somewhere. Ginny and I were to meet over by the library. So if you would like to head over there, we should arrive just in time." 

            "That would be great, Miss Granger. And please, just as Albus suggested, call me Minerva." 

            "All right, although, it will take some getting used to. I did call you both 'Professor' for seven years." Hermione said with a slight grin and then continued, "But if I must call you by your first names, then you have to too. Please call me Hermione!" 

            "Very well, Hermione…should we head to the library now?"

            "Yes," Hermione responded as she turned and beckoned for them to follow her. 

            A few moments later, they arrived at the library and found a cluster of red-heads standing outside by the entrance. 

            "Ginny!" Hermione said loudly to grab the pretty red-head's attention from her family. 

            "Hermione! Congratulations!" the red-head squealed and practically skipped over to Hermione. She enveloped her in a warm hug. 

            "Congratulations to you too, Ginny!" Hermione said as she returned the hug. 

            "Professors?" Ginny asked, "You came to see Hermione graduate! How sweet!" 

            "Yes, we did, Miss Weasley. I hear that congratulations are in order for you too." 

            "Thanks!" Ginny responded. 

            "What did you get your degree in?" McGonagall asked. 

            "Sociology and I just found out today that I have been accepted into their Masters' program."

            Hermione gasped and said, "Ginny, that is fabulous. I told you there was nothing to worry about!" 

            At this point, several other Weasleys joined the foray. 

            "Professor Dumbledore, so good to see you…have you received several letters from George and me?"

            "Rest assured, Mr. Weasley, I have received your letters. And, should Madame Hooch retire, you will be one of the first to know." Dumbledore said, with a wink, to the Weasley twins. 

            "Wicked!" George responded, 'Thanks, Professor Dumbledore." 

            "How is the catalog business doing?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

            "Incredibly well…it practically runs itself with Lee at the sales helm. We need something to occupy our minds while we think up new ideas. Flying seems to work for us…that is why we are interested in the Flying Instructor position." 

            "Miss Granger- excuse me-Hermione, said that you all were going to meet at a local pub to celebrate this exciting day. I was wondering if you would be interested in returning to Hogwarts and letting the elves fix you a large feast to celebrate."

            "That would be wonderful, Albus," Molly Weasley said with a great smile on her face. 

            "Hermione, I thought you were the head of SPEW!" George Weasley said while drawing out the word spew.

            Hermione rolled her eyes at George's antics and said, "I was. In my seventh year, I was taken aside by a few House Elves and informed as to why they liked their jobs. At the end of the explanation, I promised two things: that I would never tell anyone else what they told me and that I would never campaign with or for SPEW again. And, I haven't."

            "Miss Weasley, where is your brother, Ron?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

            "He is with Harry today. Harry and he had a game at Winbourne. They were going to try to meet up with us tonight."

            "We'll send an owl to let them know where we are. Are we agreed then?" Dumbledore asked.

            There was a resounding 'yes' from the group. 

            "Good…good, follow me.' Professor Dumbledore beckoned them over to a book lying on a table under the overhang. "Everyone grab the book. We have thirty seconds until the portkey activates."

            It was a tight fit, but they all grabbed hold and felt the familiar tug at their navels. Mere seconds later, they were arriving just outside the gates of Hogwarts. They made the trek to the main entrance and into the Great Hall.

            "It looks just the same." Fred Weasley said. 

            "Yes, my dear boy, some things are meant to be the same, to provide comfort." Professor Dumbledore sagaciously said. "Let's all sit down at the Head Table. The students have gone home for the summer and a lot of the Professors are on vacation. However, if you don't have too much of an issue with it, I will invite the Professors that are here to join us." 

            "That would be lovely, Prof- umm- Albus," Hermione said, still getting used to calling Professor Dumbledore by his first name. 

            "Who all is here, Albus?" Molly Weasley inquired. 

            "Let me think…Professors Trewlany and Snape."

            "Great…the Blind Bat and the Greasy Bat!" Fred Weasley said with a touch of seriousness and a touch of humor.

            "Mr. Weasley, that is _not_ very respectful." Professor McGonagall chastised Fred. 

            "True, but they are not _my_ Professors anymore." Fred countered. 

            "You only show people in authority respect, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked incredulously. 

            "No, but I only show respect to those that can return the favor." Fred informed her. 

            "Mr. Weasley, respect is earned…not given freely," a deep, timbered voice said as it entered the room. 

            Hermione knew that voice. She had thought about it every day for four years…four long years. She turned and gave a long glance at Professor Snape. 

            He still wore the same black robes. He still was able to make them billow in a way that defied physics. He had the same stern demeanor. And he was still SEXY AS HELL. 

            Hermione took a deep breath to slow her heart rate down. She tensed up slightly when he acknowledged her, but she managed to give a slight nod of her head and some rather inarticulate response. Considering that her heart was beating so hard and quick, she was impressed that she got anything out…anything at all. 

            Hermione glanced around and noticed that Ginny was looking at her oddly. Ginny silently beckoned her to come over. 

            "What?" Hermione whispered when she was standing beside Ginny. 

            "What was all that about?" Ginny whispered back. 

            "All what?" Hermione responded. 

            "All the glances and mutterings when Snape came in and then spoke to you…"

            "I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione huffily said. 

            "Oh yes, you do, Hermione Granger. Don't you give me that innocent act, young lady. Besides, I know what happened that day on the train after your seventh year. I know, Hermione." 

            "I have no idea what you are talking about. What, pray tell, happened on the train after my seventh year?" Hermione innocently said, hoping to shut Ginny up.

            "Hermione Granger, don't play stupid with me. You know very well what happened…YOU KISSED HIM!" Ginny ended her rant on a rather loud note and had drawn the attention of everyone else in the room. 

            "Who have you been kissing, Hermione? OOOOH! I am so going to tell Harry and Ron! I'm afraid we are going to have to meet this bloke and give him a once over. Come on, give us a name and number so that we can properly interview him." George said with humor in his voice. 

            "Stuff it, George." Hermione retorted as she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out into the entrance hall. 

            "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. 

            "I believe that was my question, Hermione. I can see it. You are attracted to the man. You can feel his presence without seeing him. Do you know how rare that is? Even in the Wizarding World…" 

            "Yes, Ginny, I do. I have read the books. Do you know what it is like to not be able to get a man out of your mind?" 

            Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked like Molly Weasley just before she blew a gasket. 

            "Oh My God, Ginny, I cannot believe that I said that! I am so sorry." 

            "Damn right you are. Yes, I do know. And yes, I have that kind of man in my life…whether he knows it or not. All I am saying, Hermione, is that you need, no, you will go after him. You cannot let go of such a rare gift."

            "And is that what you are doing about Harry?"

            "Ouch! You can really pull some punches, Hermione."

            "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit off my game right now." 

            "Granted. And I apologize for practically shouting personal information out there. However, you have some work to do; I have some work to do." 

            Hermione giggled. "You think I can do it?" 

            "Please…you are Hermione Granger. You can do anything."

_            "Ahem. _Miss Granger-umm-Hermione, I do hate to interrupt, but I was wondering if I might have a word." Minerva McGonagall asked, a bit of red tinge to her cheeks. 

            Ginny took the hint and gently excused herself. She returned to the Great Hall and politely shut the door behind her. 

            "Miss Gran- please forgive me. It seems that I, too, will need time to adjust to using your given name," she said with a small smile. "Nonetheless, I did come out here wanting to discuss a very important matter with you. I went to Professor Dumbledore a few months ago and told him that I would like to begin my exit from Hogwarts." 

            Hermione must have made an inarticulate sound because Minerva held up her hand and said, "Hermione, I have been here for many, many years. I have given a lot of my good years to this school. Now I would like to give a few of my good years to myself. That being said, I also want to be fair to Albus and the school. Therefore, I offered to train my replacement. Since I have been so accommodating, Albus and the school governors have decided to let me choose my replacement. I choose you, Hermione." 

            Hermione gasped! "Me?" she strangled out. 

            "Yes, you. You are one of the smartest witches to ever graduate from Hogwarts. You have continued your studies and done very well for yourself. I think you exude a wonderful natural talent for Transfiguration, a thirst for knowledge and great personal qualities. You are my choice, a wonderful choice. Please tell me that you are at least interested."

            "Of course, I am!" Hermione responded immediately and enthusiastically. "In fact, I am flattered. My answer is a resounding yes! Yes!" 

            "Thank you, my dear. Now I have one more question and it is rather, shall we say, personal. May I continue?"

            "Of course, Prof-umm-Minerva," Hermione agreed, but with a hint of trepidation. 

            "Are you in love with Severus?" 

            Hermione almost choked on her own tongue. "What?!?!?" she exclaimed. 

            "Now, now…don't get upset. I see things that are not apparent to others. And no, I am not a seer. I simply keep my mouth closed and watch people. Your body language and the way that you watch Severus suggest that you certainly have an interest in him. Is this the case?" 

            "Umm-yes," Hermione squeaked out, not sure what her former Head of House would think of her interest in not only a former Professor, but a Slytherin. 

            "Good," Minerva responded. "You would be perfect for each other." 

            "What?" Hermione responded in a bit of shock. 

            "You heard me. Now…how do we go about getting his attention?"

            "What do you mean 'we'?"

            "I mean to help you, Hermione. You'll find that I am a great ally in these types of matters. Now…let's get working on this."

            "Umm- I should probably tell you something then…"

            "Well, go on." 

            "Onthetrainhomeaftermyseventyearikissedhim," Hermione rushed out. 

            "Come again, Hermione. I thought you said that you kissed him in your seventh year!"

            "Technically, it was on the train ride home." 

            "Merlin's Wand, this may be easier than I thought." 

            "There's more." 

            "Oh my…"

            "I think he liked it." 

            "This just keeps getting better and better. Come on, let's get to work," Minerva said as she gently took Hermione's arm and pulled her back into the Great Hall. 

            Everyone else, in the meantime, had sat at the table leaving two very conspicuous seats open, two seats to the right of Severus Snape. 

            Minerva, from before her, turned and flashed Hermione a mischievous grin. It came as no surprise to Hermione when Minerva left the seat next to Snape open. Hermione took it, and gave a small nod to Snape. 

            "Miss Granger…" he replied to the nod. 

            "Severus, we have dropped all the formality with Hermione. After all, she has not been a student of ours in years. In fact, as of September, she will be a colleague." 

            Minerva's announcement was marked by several people gasping, a few pieces of silverware dropping (including Snape's) and one person spewing. 

            "What?" Ginny asked as she was the first to recover. 

            "Yes, isn't it exciting? Hermione has agreed to by my assistant for a year. That way I can train her to take over as the Transfiguration Professor the year after." Minerva informed them. 

            "Wow! Hermione! That is so cool!" Ginny said as she stood up and held her chalice up. 

            "I would like to toast the new Assistant Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

            Several 'dittos' followed with the others standing to raise their glasses, all except for Hermione and Snape. 

            He did, however, turn to her, give her a nod and quietly say, "Well done, Hermione." He then got up and walked out a side entrance.

            Hermione had to stop herself from falling out of her chair in shock.

            The next few days were chaotic for Hermione. She moved out of her tiny flat near Cambridge and moved into her quarters at Hogwarts. 

            She began going through Professor McGonagall's lesson plans. She practiced transfiguration at least three hours a day. 

            And then, after dinner, she and Minerva would discuss how best to address Severus. 

            And she was now able to call him Severus. At the first dinner after her moving into Hogwarts, he had said that she may call him Severus. Hermione felt a tiny thrill go through her stomach at this proclamation. 

            She had politely said, "Thank you, Severus." 

            He had nodded and asked, "May I?" 

            "Oh! Of course, please call me Hermione." 

            "Very well, Hermione." 

            Hermione had played that scene over and over in her head. In reality, she was acting like a school girl with a crush. She blushed every time she saw him. Her words became all garbled as they came out. True, she used to stutter as a child, but this was different; she was fine around everyone else. She got these weird feelings in her stomach that made her happy and concerned all at once. 

            Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she realized that she was just outside Severus' quarters. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately…getting lost in thoughts of Severus and her feelings for him. 

            She lightly tapped on the door. It almost instantaneously opened.   
  


            "Miss Granger- excuse me- Hermione," he said with that jeweled voice. 

            "Severus, Minerva asked me to bring you these transfigured fern plants. She said that you had call for them in some potions you do with the sixth years." 

            "Ahh! I was wondering when they would be brought down. Perfect timing! The potion will be done day after tomorrow." 

            Hermione felt herself blushing…once again. _Drat,_ she thought. _Why can't I control that?_

            "Hermione?" he inquired and pulled her from her musings. 

            "Oh sorry! Got a lot on my mind, you know. School and the likes…" she said. 

            "I'm sure. Would you care to come in for a cup of tea?" he asked. 

            'That would be great!" she said as she walked into his quarters for the first time. Her heart beat at about 180 beats per minute. Her stomach was churning in good way and, she was sure, that the blush was a permanent fixture on her face.

            "Well it would be remiss of me not to invite you in for a cuppa, now wouldn't it?" 

            And just like that, Hermione's heart practically stopped, her stomach churned in a bad way and she realized that he was only being polite. She felt stupid. He was not trying to get to know her…he was just being polite. She gathered her thoughts and decided a quick exit would be best. 

            "Oh! I almost forgot! Minerva needed me to do some last minute grading before dinner. We'll have to do this another time. Thanks anyway!" she said as she hustled out of his quarters before she cried. 

            "Are you sure? It would only take ten or fifteen minutes!" he said from the door as she began walking down the dungeon hall.

_            Great…he had even timed how long he expected her to drink a cup of tea. Yes, Hermione, the man is just smitten with you. Pssssht! Best leave and save face. _

            "Sorry, Severus, this is very important. Minerva was quite clear this needs to be done before dinner. I best be off.  See you at Dinner!" she assured him as she took off at a quicker gait. 

            Hermione chastised and berated herself all the way back to the Transfiguration classroom. She just had to accept that Severus Snape being anything more than a colleague was NOT going to happen. She felt a few tears come to her eyes and she blinked them in rapid succession to get them out. After a few calming breaths, she walked into the classroom and sat in one of the student's desks. 

            "Hermione, are you all right?"

            "Not really, give me a few and I'm sure I'll be fine." 

            She heard Minerva get up from her chair and walk to where she was sitting. She stood in front of her and waited for Hermione to begin speaking. They had done this several times already. Minerva was quite the mother hen. 

            "Hermione, talk to me," Minerva said in her teaching voice. 

            Hermione gave her a small smile and quickly explained what had happened in the dungeons. 

            "Hermione, I don't think Severus meant it that way. You know how he is…snarky, snide, short-tempered, low tolerance for bullshit…need I really go on?" 

            "I know that. I know that in my mind; however, my heart is fragile about all of this. To think that he only did it out of politeness, it bothered me. I thought he wanted to know me. I thought, especially after that kiss on the train, that he was attracted to me. Instead, I am a mere colleague that he puts up with…whom he can allow 10 or 15 minutes of his time to drink tea. ARGH! I am such a loser." 

            Hermione jumped up and started to walk out of the room. To her humiliation, Severus Snape stood in the doorway. And he looked dumbfounded…maybe gob smacked was a better term. No matter, he obviously had no idea that she had any interest in him…despite the train incident.  

            "Oh gods and goddesses, could this damn day get any worse?" Hermione said as she brushed past Severus to leave the room, her cheeks flaming. 

            "Hermione…" he began, but she cut him off. 

            "Not now, Severus. Not now." 

            Hermione made it to her quarters in record time. She quickly warded the door and threw herself on her bed. After a cleansing cry, she pulled herself into a sitting position, wrapped herself around her pillow, began rocking back and forth and started processing her thoughts. 

            She came to the horrible realization that while Severus had responded to her kiss, she had been the one to instigate it. And really, what man would not kiss back when being kissed? He's a man. 

            As for him being a bit nicer since she returned, he was simply bestowing her with the same courtesy he showed his other colleagues. She was nothing special to him. Of course, she was probably now a joke to him…but she couldn't do anything about that right now. 

            Her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her door. 

            A muffled 'Hermione' came through the door. Despite it being distorted by the door, Hermione could easily tell that it was Severus on the other side. 

            "Hermione, please…" 

            Hermione continued to rock on her bed. 

            "Please, Hermione, come out. We can go to dinner and talk about this afterwards." 

_            Oh great,_ thought Hermione, _now we need to talk about my little problem. I think not._

            Hermione continued to sit on the bed and rock. Eventually she heard Severus walk away from the door. Well, really it was more that he didn't say anything else and the knocking stopped. 

            Hermione eventually fell asleep in her clothes. She had gotten no further in how to deal with Severus, so for now, the object was to stay away from him and ignore him. 

            She got dressed and called for a House Elf. She requested some toast, ate it in her room and walked directly to the Transfiguration classroom. 

            Minerva was already there. She almost seemed to be waiting for her. That thought was confirmed with Minerva's first comment to her that morning, "Hermione, Severus has been by here already this morning." 

            "Hmmm, must have missed him." Hermione said in a non-committal way. 

            "Hermione…" Minerva began, but was cut off by the arrival of students for their first class. 

            Hermione kept herself busy all day. She taught the younger years, paid attention and took notes during the older students' classes and graded papers through lunch and dinner. Minerva tried several times to bring the subject of Severus up again, but to no avail. Hermione was adamant about not discussing that particular topic. 

            Hermione was able to avoid Severus until she was walking back to her quarters late that evening. 

            "Hermione…" 

            "Severus…sorry can't talk now. I'm a bit busy." 

            "Need to wash your hair?" he said with a smirk.

            Hermione looked at him in shock at his joke, but quickly regained her composure. 

            "Something like that." 

            "May I walk with you then?" 

            "Can't control where you go in the castle, Severus," she said, but she did pick up the pace a bit. 

            Severus, however, was not to be deterred. He stuck by her and kept up step for step. 

            Once outside her door, she turned to give him the brush off.

            "Thanks for the walk, Severus. I'm off to bed now." She whispered her password and started to go inside when the door open. Before she could get inside and ward the door, Severus stepped in behind her. He crossed his arms over his chest, and she knew she was in trouble. There would be no more ignoring Severus Snape. 

            "Severus, I am guessing you need to speak with me." 

            "You're damn right I do. I don't take bloody well to being ignored either." 

            "Obviously, look I get the facts. Okay? I promise not to embarrass you further, all right? Just go, please."

            "Bollocks. This is not going well." Severus said while rocking on the balls of his feet. 

            "Well, I am so sorry that I embarrassed you. It was only in front of Minerva and, I assure you, she will not tell a soul." 

            "Stupid woman…" he said snidely.

            "What did you say?" Hermione said with venom in her voice. 

            "You heard me, Miss Granger. You are neither deaf nor dumb. You are a stupid, stupid woman." 

            "How dare you? How dare you?" Hermione repeated herself, lost in her ire. 

            "How dare I what, Miss Granger? Speak the truth?" 

            "You cold-hearted bastard," she spat as she moved forward to strike him across the face with the palm of her hand. But before she could, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. 

            Just before he caught her lips in a scorching kiss, said, "I might be a cold-hearted bastard, Miss Granger, but I am YOUR cold-hearted bastard." 

            Hermione felt the heat of the kiss in her toes. He tasted her, and she returned the favor. He still tasted of man. A man with a hint of delectable cinnamon, and he was hers. 

 Another Four Years Later… 

            "Severus, can you get Hope? I have the bag and we have to be at Harry and Ginny's in five minutes."

            "Already got her, Hermione. Do you have everything else?"

            "Check. Let's head out. Umm-Severus, where is the floo powder?" 

            "In the green vase," he assured her. 

            "Then we have a problem. Which one of us was supposed to pick it up last week?"

            "Not sure. Guess we can walk. It's only a few blocks."

            "Doesn't look like we have much choice, dear," she said with a smirk, his smirk to be exact. 

            Hermione looked around as she closed the front door. Her home…it was a home of love. She and Severus had been married for two years now, had a baby just three months ago and were still quite taken with each other. 

            Ginny and Harry had gotten married a year ago. With some _expected_ encouragement from her mother, Ginny had gotten pregnant almost instantaneously. She had given birth a few days ago. Hermione and Severus were heading to the Welcome Home Party for little Jasmine Marie Potter. 

            Life was great. She was his and he was hers…forever. Hermione smiled at that thought as she closed the door and went to catch up with Severus and Hope. 


End file.
